


Шорох

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Ну и где же твоя хвалёная пунктуальность?





	Шорох

**Author's Note:**

> повседневность страны Вано  
>  _от автора:_ спойлеры хз какой главы манги

По крыше чайного магазина барабанил дождь — мягко и тихо, едва ощутимо, будто не капли воды срывались с тяжёлых набухших туч, а кто-то перевернул песочные часы. Ш-ш-ш. С таким звуком катана покидала ножны и жарилось мясо на вертеле. Хозяйка вела неторопливую беседу со своей помощницей, их голоса сливались для Зоро в единый ручей трепетавших на ветру звуков. Женщины страны Вано безупречно вели себя в присутствии мужчин и также безупречно их убивали.

Звуки убаюкивали, нашёптывали: засни, отдохни, расслабься. Поддаться их уговорам или сохранять бдительность? Для Зоро этого выбора не существовало в принципе. Всего лишь одна чаша саке исчезла в желудке, словно её и не было. Приятное тепло окутало мышцы изнутри, щекоткой пробежалось по плечам. А нет, это Луффи завалился на бок и упал затылком на руку. Он дышал ровно и тихо, размеренно, как Зоро когда-то учил — случались у Луффи ночи бесконечной скуки и вытягивания из друзей бесполезных умений. От ведьмы он нахватался навигаторской терминологии, от Усоппа — названий растений, ну, а Зоро… Что мог Зоро? Правильное дыхание ненадолго отвлекало Луффи от приключений, а засыпать в любом месте он мог и задолго до. Тяжёлый и горячий, ему было удобно вот так лежать и даже во сне перекатывать из одного уголка губ в другой подобранную где-то зубочистку. Пучок волос поднимался и опускался перед лицом Зоро в такт дыханию обоих.

Если появятся враги, Луффи встретит их первым — с широким оскалом и готовыми набить морды огненными кулаками.  
Но пока их хлипкое убежище не найдено, пока девчонка сладко спит, а союзники на подходе — о, пока время тянется, словно моти, Луффи готов спать хоть тысячу лет подряд. И кто Зоро такой, чтобы его будить? Прикрыв глаз на мгновение, он воссоздал перед внутренним зрением комнату: сваленные как попало мешки с чаем, чьи-то грязные вещи, футон в углу, обрывки ткани, которыми заткнули щели и окна, чтобы ветер так сильно не тянул по босым ногам. И среди этого серого и пыльного, укутанного паутиной власти урода-сёгуна, кровавым пятном выделялось кимоно Луффи. Жаль, что на нём не нарисованы птицы. В детстве Зоро слышал легенду, что иногда птицы могли оживать и срываться с ткани, оставляя её обнажённой, обглоданной до самых нитей основы. Красивое, наверное, зрелище. Только Зоро не помнил, кто рассказал ему про алое кимоно и птиц. Не важно. На Луффи — рваная рана, кое-как прикрытая квадратными заплатками. Они похожи на лапы Кумы, и Зоро до рези в пальцах хотелось снять раздражающую тряпку, содрать и выбросить вон.

Нельзя.

Зоро подался вперёд, вдохнул знакомый запах. Перед внутренним взором теперь колыхался дурацкий пучок и выглядывали ключицы из-под ворота. Зрелище, от которого любой сошёл бы с ума, но Зоро знал Луффи уже вечность и верил ему, как не верил самому себе. Ещё не явился тот, кто имел право повалить Луффи на футон и отворить клетку с птицами. Ну и где же твоя хвалёная пунктуальность, а, Хирург Смерти?

Шаги — торопливые, такие ему не свойственные, полные тревоги. Зоро слышал их сквозь шёпот дождя и журчание слов, ощущал всем телом, как расходился воздух перед новым беглецом, словно плоть под скальпелем в умелых руках. Гордость не позволила ему влететь в дом, нет, Зоро с ухмылкой впитывал нервный вопрос, безуспешно скрытый за безразличием, стук гэта по дереву, шорох ткани и свистящее: «Можно ваших волшебных листьев, у нас медведь с пищевым отравлением!»

Хотелось ржать в голос. Но Зоро встретил Трафальгара Ло с лицом, достойным истинного самурая, кивнул едва заметно — мол, твоя очередь — и поднялся, стараясь не разбудить Луффи и не вывернуть остатки саке из пиал и токкури.  
Ло одним плавным движением занял его место, подставил плечо. Луффи ткнулся в него затылком, повозился немного и вновь задышал глубоко и ровно.

Хреново притворяешься, капитан.

Зоро наполнил пиалы до краёв и ушёл, забрав с собой саке, катану и терпкий запах Луффи. Вместе с Ло появились другие, острые и резкие, и Зоро недовольно подумал, что пора бы привыкнуть и к ним. Альянс — это надолго.

Навсегда.

Дождь, барабанивший по крыше чайного магазина, не сумел заглушить проникновенного:  
— Я ждал тебя, Траффи.


End file.
